


A Golden Opportunity

by stacy_l



Series: One Fantasy Leads to Another [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, BDSM, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:50:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack decides to join Daniel for a little fun in the shower and some erotic fantasy play ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on October 24, 2001...and is the first of my MANY Jack/Daniel fics.
> 
> This story involves erotic fantasy play. In fantasy play you must first set up a scene with props and plans on how to proceed. Each person participating in the fantasy will take on a particular role and act out that role to the full extent. In this story Jack and Daniel have agreed with one another that they would act out the scene you will be reading. If you ever decide to try fantasy play at home you should be sure to create safe words and have agreement with whomever you plan to incorporate into the scene. I hope that you enjoy the story. Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> This story also serves as a response to "Prompt #45: Role Play" from the 50kinkyways LiveJournal challenge community.

Daniel Jackson was tired. All he wanted to do was go home, take a shower and sleep. He quickly exited Cheyenne Mountain Complex heading home for an evening of relaxation. When he finally made it home he entered the house. Jack O’Neill, his CO and latest lover, was already there. He had finished his work then headed home while Daniel stayed behind to help SG-3’s scientist with some translation work. He entered the house searching for Jack. He couldn’t find the man anywhere so he yelled, “Jack, I’m going upstairs to take a shower!” 

Then he quickly headed up the steps not even waiting for Jack to respond. As he entered their bedroom he quickly stripped himself of all of his clothing and entered the bathroom. He turned on the shower then glanced at himself in the mirror. God, he even looked exhausted. Daniel merely shook his head then stepped into the shower sighing as the steaming hot jets of water pounded into his flesh making tense muscles very supple. God, it felt good just to stand and let the shower do all the work. After allowing the water to rain down over him for several very long minutes he started to wash his hair then rinse it. Once done with his hair he worked on soaping himself up, failing to hear the bathroom door creak open as his lover entered. 

Jack had waited patiently for Daniel to get home. The man had looked very tired earlier in the day but still insisted on helping SG-3. Jack wasn’t too happy with Daniel’s decision but said nothing about it. He had heard Daniel quickly enter the house, announce that he was home then head upstairs. As he heard Daniel saying he was going to shower a wide grin split across his face. Daniel in the shower was a very enticing image, indeed. He tried to give his lover some time to relax but images kept entering his mind of Daniel naked, water trailing down across his sexy body, caressing his supple skin… Hmm Daniel wet and gloriously naked was a magnificent sight to behold indeed and Jack quickly found that he couldn’t resist temptation. He smirked as he entered the bathroom immediately recognizing the smell of Daniel’s shampoo as it flared his nostrils. God, the shampoo Daniel used smelled so good! He loved to smell Daniel’s hair… 

He noticed that Daniel seemed completely oblivious to the fact that he was no longer alone, so he quickly tossed his clothes and decided to enter the shower himself. He pulled the curtain slightly back and paused to look at his lover. Daniel was standing with his head tossed back and his eyes closed allowing the water to pound across his chest. He looked sexier than ever. Jack felt his groin tensing as he ogled his lover’s beautiful body. He hesitated no longer stepping carefully and quietly into the bathtub. He smirked as he approached Daniel then bent his head down placing a gentle kiss to the back of Daniel’s neck. Daniel responded immediately to the gentle touch as he arched back into Jack’s mouth groaning as he felt the burning touch to his flesh. 

Daniel was so focused on relaxing that he failed to hear Jack enter the shower. He felt a gentle kiss being placed on his neck and knew that Jack was now with him. He groaned as the gentle kiss felt so good on his moist, wet skin and automatically leaned back towards Jack wanting the man to touch him more, smiling lazily as he greeted, “Hi Jack.” 

“Hi Daniel. Glad you made it home.” 

“Sorry I was late. I didn’t expect to be gone that long.” 

“No problem. How are you feeling?” 

“Tense…” 

“Oh, I think I can help to relieve some of the tension in you, Doctor Jackson. Let me give you a hand.” 

With that comment said Jack grabbed a bottle of liquid soap, he had grabbed from the cabinet, and squeezed some into his hand. Then continued, “Of course your back needs to be washed very thoroughly.” 

Daniel stepped back away from the direct spray of the shower. He stopped moving as he felt Jack’s hands on his back. Jack said, “Just close your eyes while I bathe you.” 

“Jack…” 

“Shh…shh…” 

Jack then started to slowly rub his hands over Daniel’s back adding slight pressure as he rubbed the soap onto Daniel. His hands slid easily over the water-slicked skin of his lover. He decided to work from top to bottom. He would start with Daniel’s shoulders then work down from there, and after paying special attention to Daniel’s back side he would journey to Daniel’s front side. He moved his hands up to Daniel’s shoulders and began to gently massage them kneading the hardened flesh under his hands and turning it more pliant. He smiled as Daniel groaned from deep within and dropped his head lazily back. Jack questioned, “Does that feel good, Daniel?” 

“Yes Jack…yes…” 

“Good. We need to work on getting you relaxed. You’re way too tense. You push yourself too hard sometimes, Daniel. You need to learn to take breaks and relax. Don’t push yourself so hard all the time.” 

“Have to Jack…never get anything done if I don’t.” 

“You’re entitled to take some time off and take some time to relax.” 

“I’m fine Jack.” 

“Daniel you’re too stiff.” 

“Jack…” 

“Relax…” 

Daniel groaned as he felt Jack’s hands sliding off of his shoulders continuing to move in little circular motions as he traveled down across Daniel’s back, working closer and closer towards his waist. He could feel his body instantly starting to relax in response to Jack’s magical touch and was fast learning that Jack was one hell of a good masseuse. He could feel each finger and the palms of each hand as Jack continued to work them gently across his skin easing the tension out of tight muscles. He released a soft moan feeling himself continue to calm down as the water beat across the front of his body and Jack continued to work his hands and fingers into tight flesh making it very pliable under his touch. 

After soaping Daniel’s back Jack grabbed a washcloth and began to rub it over Daniel’s back suggesting, “Brace yourself against the wall so you have support. Every inch of your sexy body is going to be cleaned tonight.” 

“Jack…” 

Daniel sighed in pleasure, pressing his hands against the wall of the shower and sighing as the warm water pounded down across his back rinsing the remaining suds off of his body. He gasped as he felt Jack press his hands, again covered in liquid soap, against his buttocks sighing as those same hands began to massage deeply. He found himself pushing back towards Jack wanting more of his tormenting touch on his body. 

Jack chuckled as Daniel pushed back against him as he slowly ran his hands across the fine curves of Daniel’s very sexy ass. Jack worked slowly downward rubbing his hands down over the backs of Daniel’s legs, rubbing his hands sensually across the tanned flesh. He worked on Daniel’s left leg rubbing the soap on him while massaging at the same time. Then he set his sights on Daniel’s right leg paying it just as much attention as the left. He then grabbed the washcloth and gently scrubbed at those legs and buttocks. Once done he urged Daniel to lean forward to allow the water to roll down over his body and rid it of the newest suds inhaling deeply and feeling his groin hardening as the fresh scent of soap lingered in his nostrils. As he stood back up he whispered, “Turn.” 

Daniel slowly turned to face Jack. He found he couldn’t resist touching the man as he grabbed Jack and pulled him against his naked body. Jack jolted as desire shot through him in response to the skin on skin contact. Daniel looked at him longingly then licked his lips saying, “I want you Jack. I want you now.” 

“Whoa Danny. You’re not completely bathed yet.” 

“Jack…” 

“No, no, no. You have to wait until I’m done bathing you before we can proceed.” 

“But Jack…” 

“No Daniel.” 

“Damn you!” 

“Waiting is a bitch, isn’t it?” 

Daniel pulled Jack tighter against him then swooped down catching Jack’s lips in a savage kiss. His kiss began hard, uncontrolled, full of desire and quickly became gentle and teasing. Jack responded rapidly to the intense kiss returning it with just as much fervor. He pulled Daniel closer to him deepening the kiss. Then Daniel pulled away causing Jack to cry out in complaint when the kiss was abruptly ended. Daniel was now breathing heavily, as was Jack. He smiled before saying teasingly, “Oh no…no more, Colonel. Not until I decide to give you more.” 

“You damned tease!” 

“Takes one to know one, Jack.” 

“Damn, I want you!” 

“Then take me Jack.” 

“Not until you’ve had your shower.” 

Jack then reached for the soap and squirted more into his hands. Daniel stepped out of the shower stream allowing the water to continue pounding his back as Jack started to soap up his chest, groaning as Jack made very quick work of his task. After he did that Daniel leaned into the water allowing it to stream down across his body. Jack could only stare transfixed as he watched the water trailing rapidly down across Daniel’s bare, muscular chest towards his groin. As Jack’s eyes fell to Daniel’s groin he could feel his mouth go dry. God but Daniel was very erect and very ready. He looked at Daniel catching the desire in the man’s eyes, the hunger that matched his own. He then said, “Too hell with washing! I want to be inside of you now!” 

“Yes Jack, yes. Please.” 

Jack turned Daniel towards the wall then said, “Brace yourself.” 

“Oh God Jack! Yes!” 

Jack grabbed the KY jelly and coated his penis in it. Then he lubricated his fingers and pushed them between the folds of Daniel’s buttocks. Daniel cried out in exquisite delight as he felt the sudden pressure against his anus. He groaned as Jack began to massage the jelly into the muscle of his anus preparing him for entrance. Daniel felt himself grow even more erect at the thought of having Jack enter him again. Jack whispered, “How do you want it? Slow and teasing or hard and fast?” 

“Oh God Jack…I’m partial to the second tonight.” 

“You little devil you.” 

Jack smirked as Daniel told him he’d like to have intercourse rougher than usual. The request was an indication that Daniel was in the mood to be ordered around and forced to obey those orders. Jack felt himself grow harder at the prospect saying, “Remember our safe word, Daniel. If it gets too rough just say and I’ll stop immediately.” 

“I know you will, Jack. I trust you completely.” 

“I know you do Daniel, and I love you for that.” 

“I love you too. Now do it.” 

Jack smiled as Daniel encouraged him to continue. He pulled away from Daniel to get himself properly in his role as the unrelenting Colonel. As soon as he was ready he wasted no time as he ordered, “Face the wall! Place your hands above your head and stand spread eagle! That is a direct order, soldier!” 

Daniel felt his desire increase. He drew much pleasure from gentle loving but also found that when Jack slipped into Colonel mode and began to order him around it became a huge turn on depending on the situation, and tonight was just one of those nights that he felt like being ordered around. He immediately replied, “Yes sir!” then quickly snapped to it placing his hands above him spread against the wall. 

Jack found himself staring at Daniel’s extremely sexy body pressed against the wall spread. He found it was very hard to turn away when Daniel moved that sexy ass of his a bit, as well. Daniel was a tease, which Jack had learned quickly. He had discovered how Daniel liked to taunt and torment by using his body to seduce. Daniel was very adept at seduction and when he used his power of seduction it worked every time to drive him absolutely crazy with wanting him. 

As he continued to watch Daniel move into the spread eagle position he noticed that Daniel deliberately only spread his legs slightly apart. He smiled knowing that Daniel did that intentionally. Now that just wouldn’t do. Oh no, that wouldn’t do at all. He quickly ordered, “Spread those legs further apart!” 

Daniel obeyed but this time he only spread his legs slightly further apart. Jack responded in anger, “You’re lazy! I said further apart!” 

Then he used his right leg to kick Daniel’s legs further apart until he stood with his legs spread as far as they could go in the bathtub. Jack paused momentarily to look at the enticing posture he had ordered his lover into, and found that he wanted to take Daniel now. The man looked so damned sexy standing like that. Jack casually scanned Daniel’s body starting at the top noticing how the man pressed his hands so firmly against the wall as if to caress it. He slowly lowered his eyes taking in Daniel’s broad muscular back that led to his incredibly sexy buttocks. Then finally Jack looked at his lover’s legs, spread wide open and prepared to accept him. Those legs were lean and strong, and they were open just for him. Jack felt his erection increase. He licked his lips breathing heavily as he stared at the man waiting for his next command. 

Daniel patiently awaited his next order from his superior. He greatly enjoyed being in this particular role and being ordered around by Jack. He loved to break all the rules of his unrelenting CO in this fantasy. The punishment for disobedience was so deliciously intoxicating that he put most of his effort into breaking those rules. He licked his lips feeling his body responding to the excitement that the fantasy was fueling deep within him. He questioned, “Sir, is this really necessary?” 

“SILENCE! You will learn to speak when I say! Is that understood, soldier?” 

“Yes sir!” 

Jack listened to Daniel for any signs of distress. They would often fantasy play. They had agreed on which scenarios they wanted to experiment with and had agreed on a safe word. Jack had quickly discovered that like him Daniel had some fantasies in which he wished to be dominated. Jack had quite a few of those fantasies himself. One of Daniel’s favorites was the Colonel and Soldier scenario. They had agreed to ask before entering any of the roles they chose while in the midst of passion play. Their rules for fantasy play worked very well for them both, and they both had learned to draw great pleasure from such acts. Jack found when he ordered Daniel around he got excited as hell, especially when he could see that Daniel was just as turned on by the experience. He listened to Daniel now and could hear the man breathing heavily. Jack watched Daniel’s non-verbal cues as well and was pleased to see that Daniel was enjoying himself immensely. Daniel of course deliberately disobeyed his next order by saying, “Sir what exactly…?” 

“I said silence! If you refuse to obey then I’ll be forced to gag you! Is that understood soldier?” 

“Yes sir!” 

“Soldiers follow orders and do not question! I want you spread eagle against that wall because I said so!” 

“But sir…” 

“Do you dare disobey me, soldier? You’ll learn to obey me at all costs. You’ll be dutifully punished for your continued outbursts! You obey me no matter what! If I want you on all fours then you will do so! Is that understood?” 

“Yes sir!” 

“Very good soldier. I’ve decided that your punishment will consist of me taking pleasure from you and you just doing as you’re told. You’re to remain spread eagle against the wall no matter what I do to you. Is that understood, soldier?” 

“Yes sir!” 

Jack stepped up to Daniel and slowly pressed his penis into the folds of Daniel’s buttocks. Daniel groaned as he felt the head of Jack’s penis press gently against the opening to his anus. Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel’s chest pulling him closer, and Daniel remained standing spread eagle against the wall. He gasped as Jack slowly began to insert his penis into his anus, thrusting back towards Jack as he attempted to take the man deeper within. He heard Jack groaning in response. Jack continued to enter Daniel slowly, giving his lover time to adjust to his size, until he was buried completely within his body. Daniel groaned and pushed back against Jack again. Jack began to breathe heavier as he felt his member being squeezed inside of Daniel as his anus tightened and then began to relax under the invasion of fullness. 

Daniel licked his lips arching backwards as he felt the fullness of Jack inside him. He loved to feel Jack buried into him up to the hilt. It just felt so damned good to him. He wanted to beg Jack to continue but held back. Jack spoke again, “Have you been obedient, soldier?” 

“No sir.” 

“Therefore you must be punished, correct?” 

“Yes sir,” replied Daniel successfully managing to sound very nervous about disappointing his superior. 

Jack hardened his voice as he heard the nervousness in Daniel’s. He felt himself growing harder as Daniel was fully into the role of a disobedient soldier now. God, Daniel was damned good at fantasy play! 

Jack continued, “Do you like having a man's dick shoved up your ass, soldier?” 

“No sir!” came Daniel’s immediate denial. 

Jack stopped the denial in its tracks as he demanded, “Are you insulting your CO, soldier?” 

“No sir!” 

“Then you do like man's dick shoved up your ass.” 

“Yes sir!” 

“Do you remember the code of conduct that the military has in place, soldier?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“What is that code of conduct?” 

“No sexual relations with any military personnel. It’s against regulations, sir.” 

“Yes it is…so why do you have a man’s dick shoved up inside of you?”

Daniel went deeper into his role of the disobedient soldier as he responded, successfully sounding ashamed of the fact that he had displeased his superior, “Because I disobeyed my superior’s orders, sir.” 

“Whom rules over you, soldier?” questioned Jack in a voice lined in obvious disgust and disappointment. 

Daniel responded by quietly saying, “You do sir.” 

“I DO! When you willingly accepted my dick up your ass you became my property, soldier. Is that understood?” came Jack’s voice lined with authority. 

Daniel inhaled sharply, licking his lips as he started becoming extremely turned on. He couldn’t argue that statement even if he wanted to. He responded breathlessly, “Yes sir. Understood sir.” 

“Who owns you, soldier?” 

“You do sir.” 

“Who owns you, soldier?” 

“You do! God sir, you do!” 

“You need to remember that, soldier. I own you. You belong to me now. You will learn what happens to those who don’t follow my orders. I’ll take from you. I’ll take from you whatever I want to take from you. If I want you to take my penis in your mouth you will do so on my command. If I want you to fuck me up the ass, soldier, you will do so on command. Is that understood?” 

“Yes sir!” 

“Very good. I have decided that it’s time I marked you mine. I want you to fuck me, soldier! You will do as I order.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Begin…” came Jack’s cold, detached command. 

Daniel inhaled deeply as he felt heat continuing to stir in his loins. He immediately started to thrust back into Jack riding the man as he was commanded to do. He groaned as he felt Jack pull him tightly against him. He quickly noticed that he was the one doing all the thrusting and that Jack was standing completely still. Daniel felt his desire and want increase as that realization struck him. 

Jack ordered, “Those hands better not leave that wall, soldier!” 

“Yes sir!” 

“No matter what I do to you those hands remain against that wall understood?” 

“Yes sir!”

“Continue. Show me what a hot piece of property you are, soldier.” 

“Oh God!” 

Daniel cried out in immense pleasure as he continued to thrust back against Jack. Jack pulled him tighter against him making it very hard for Daniel to keep his hands planted flat against the shower wall. Daniel also was becoming extremely frustrated as Jack remained still. Jack was taunting him by refusing to meet his thrusts. He was making Daniel do all the thrusting while he stood stock still holding Daniel tightly against him. As Daniel’s frustration grew, so did his desire and want. He found that he wanted Jack to begin thrusting. He was ready to beg for Jack to thrust with him, but held back. In this fantasy play he was to do all the work right now while Jack merely stood there acting completely unaffected. Daniel found that he wanted so much to face Jack and wrap his arms around the man. He was burning with desire and need. His thrusting became even more insistent. He felt Jack’s right hand gently glide down across his body to his groin. Once there, Jack cupped his penis momentarily. Daniel groaned and then cried out as he began to head towards his apex. It was then that Jack touched him more intimately pressing the one spot on a man that could delay ejaculation longer. Daniel gasped as he felt the gentle pressure of Jack’s forefinger and middle finger pushing against his perineum. As Jack pressed against it Daniel took several slow deep breaths to enhance the effect. He groaned in frustration as Jack quickly released his penis and pulled his hand away from his groin as if he had been burned. Then Jack replaced his arm back around Daniel pulling him closer against his body yet again. 

Jack found that remaining in Colonel mode and continuing to act as if Daniel’s thrusting wasn’t doing anything to him at all was becoming harder and harder to maintain. Feeling Daniel thrusting back and forth against him was driving him crazy with want. He had discovered that Daniel tended to like being made to do all the work first in this scenario as his partner remained still, showing no signs of being affected at all by all of his hard work. When Jack would finally begin to thrust Daniel would have an even more explosive climax due to the delay. Jack wanted to please Daniel immensely and found that this was just one of many ways to make the man have a fantastic orgasm. He waited patiently for Daniel’s signal to press the spot that would temporarily stall his ejaculation. When he heard it he pressed that spot and felt Daniel writhing against him. Jack then quickly removed his hand from Daniel’s groin and wrapped his arm around him again. He pulled Daniel tighter against his body feeling Daniel’s continuous thrusting. Oh God, this was so damned hard…to remain still while Daniel was driving him crazy! It was pure sweet torment! Jack found that he also enjoyed remaining still for a time because his own climax built up immensely when he denied himself the chance to return the thrusts of his lover. His self-control was rapidly waning tonight though. He wanted Daniel very badly and standing still was driving him out of his mind with want. He needed Daniel so badly it hurt. He was on fire, desire burning like an inferno inside him. God, how could he stand still while Daniel was thrusting against him so much? Jack turned all of his sexual energy into making his next comment sound degrading as he demanded, “Do you have a problem, soldier?” 

“No sir!” came Daniel’s breathless reply. Daniel found that hearing Jack talk like that was driving him crazy. His body was alive with the fire of desire. His body was so alive that it was actually pulsating with an incredible sexual charge. 

Jack continued in that degrading tone of voice, “I believe you do. Most men would have climaxed by now. You seem to be having some difficulty doing that. Why is that?” 

Daniel sometimes found that being verbally degraded added fuel to his sexual desire. The question spoken in that degrading voice by Jack succeeded in making him feel ashamed to have the inability to hit ejaculation. Jack knew what to say to him to increase the intensity of his passion. Daniel felt the desire within himself increase immensely as he stuttered in response, “I, I, I… I don’t…” 

“Your inability to climax on your own shows you that you belong to me. You are mine and you no longer have control over your own body. I own you completely. Climaxes are forbidden in slaves unless their masters give them permission to do so. You will climax when I give you permission to do so. Climaxing without my consent, without my direct order, is punishable by my law. You will climax when I command you to do so. Is that understood, soldier?” 

“Yes sir!” 

“Repeat it!” 

“I will climax when you order me to climax, sir.” 

“Will you climax on your own or for anyone else, soldier?” 

“No sir!” 

“Then repeat it!” 

“I will only climax when you order me to, sir. I’m forbidden to climax on my own and I’m forbidden to climax for anyone else, sir.” 

“Very good and why is that, soldier?” 

“Because I belong to you sir.” 

“Who do you belong to soldier?” 

“I belong only to you, sir.” 

“Bet your sexy ass you do, soldier! You’re my property. You will not be allowed to please anyone but me. You’re mine to do with as I please. I own you. You’re my property. Your ass belongs to me soldier! Is that understood?” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Repeat it.” 

Daniel slowed his thrusting down, almost stopping as he felt the overwhelming sensations of sexual hunger surging through his body rapidly increasing and pushing him closer to orgasm. Daniel’s reply to Jack’s order came out sounding husky, “My ass belongs to you, sir. I belong to you, sir!” 

Jack found himself responding to that raspy voice. Oh God, Daniel sounded so close to orgasm that it was driving him nuts to continue to remain completely still. He spoke in a stern voice as he noticed Daniel’s thrusting nearly cease, “Continue thrusting! I never ordered you to stop or slow down! Get that ass back in gear, soldier!” 

“Yes sir! Sorry sir!” came Daniel’s fumbled reply. 

Jack felt the heat of desire searing at his body as he heard the shakiness in Daniel’s voice. Daniel responded as if he feared he was a disappointment and wanted to quickly cover it up. He responded as if he was trembling in fear. Jack loved to do fantasy play with Daniel because the man was so damned good at it. Daniel’s ability to be able to slip right into a role so quickly helped him slip into his own role during the fantasy play. 

Jack smirked evilly as he voiced his disappointment in his soldier’s inability to follow directions and obey immediately by saying, “Slaves don’t have a choice in when they want to stop. The slave doesn’t stop fucking until their master permits them to stop fucking. You’re a slave, soldier! You’re my slave, and I’m your master! When you allowed me to stick my dick up your tight little ass you became my slave! Is that understood, soldier?” 

“Yes sir…understood sir…” came Daniel’s breathless response. He groaned as Jack intensified his grip on his body then bent down by his right ear demanding in a firm strict voice full of authority that required immediate obedience, “So start fucking again…NOW!” 

“Yes sir! Right away sir!” 

Daniel started to thrust again but stopped again as Jack questioned, “Who do you belong to, soldier?” 

“You sir. I belong only to you,” came Daniel’s whispered response. Daniel closed his eyes in delight, inhaling deeply, he slipped his tongue out between his lips moistening them and relishing in the feel of Jack’s possessive arms wrapped so securely and so tightly around his body. Jack was holding Daniel against him making him a virtual prisoner in his arms. Daniel found great joy in feeling like one of Jack’s conquests, one of his prisoners of passion. He groaned and arched back against Jack more as his lover’s deep sensuous voice swept over him confirming Daniel’s declaration of Jack’s ownership of him, “Yes, you do belong only to me. You’re my slave, and I’m your master. Repeat it! NOW!” 

Daniel felt his body tense and his heartbeat speed up as he repeated what Jack just said, “I’m your slave, and you are my master, sir.” 

Daniel yelped when Jack moved his right hand to his groin again and squeezed it firmly within his right hand demanding angrily, “Then why haven’t you started to fuck again? How many times have I ordered you to do so, slave? HOW MANY?” 

Daniel felt incredible sensations swarming through him as Jack possessively gripped his very erect penis in his strong hand. He found it very hard to focus or even concentrate on what Jack was saying but muttered, “Three times sir.” 

“Three times MASTER. SAY IT!” ordered Jack as he continued to tightly grip Daniel’s very erect member in his right hand reveling in the feel of touching Daniel there and making the man totally breathless. Daniel moaned as Jack squeezed his penis gently then softly whispered, “Three times Master.” 

Jack felt his desire continuing to build as Daniel leaned back against him and so willingly called him master. Jack licked his lips and inhaled deeply enjoying the fresh scent of Daniel’s still wet hair immensely as he questioned, “And how often should I have to command you to do something, slave?” 

“Once sir…” 

As Daniel called him sir again Jack tightened his grip on Daniel’s penis causing him to cry out in shock and surprise as Jack ordered, “MASTER! MASTER! I am your master! Say it!” 

Daniel tensed as he felt Jack’s grip on his penis become more intense, almost punishing. He hissed in pain then cried out as if to beg Jack to release his painful hold, “MASTER! ONCE MASTER!” 

Jack did intensify his grip after that comment making his hold more painful as he demanded in a voice lined with rage and anger, “Then obey me slave!” 

Daniel cried out half in pain, half in desire responding to Jack’s demands, “Yes sir…Master.” 

Daniel groaned finding that he suddenly wanted to curl up as Jack increased his grip on his penis. The grip was indeed very painful. Daniel could feel himself wanting to ball up and grip himself to soothe the new pain in his groin as Jack asserted his control over him with that hold. He had successfully angered his master and his master was choosing to punish him by squeezing him. Daniel could feel the full rage of his master for his continued disobedience and even though there was pain in Jack’s grip Daniel still felt his pleasure increasing. 

Jack smiled evilly as he watched Daniel tense up under him more and saw a hint of pain flash across Daniel’s beautiful face. He saw a mix of pain and ecstasy cross Daniel’s face. Then he ordered, as he clenched Daniel’s penis tighter to punish him for disobedience and hold his complete attention, “CONTINUE FUCKING SLAVE! That is a direct order from your master!” 

Daniel responded to that comment immediately finding that he really didn’t want to anger his master much further so he began once again thrusting against Jack slowly and saying, “Yes Master, I will continue fucking, My Master.” 

“My master? I like the sound of that slave. I want you to address me as such from now on. Is that understood?” 

“Yes My Master.” 

“Very good slave, you’re starting to learn your rightful place.” 

Jack then released his grip on Daniel’s penis again wrapping his arms around Daniel’s body as he could feel his desire sparking more at Daniel’s thrusting. Daniel felt so damned good thrusting against him. Jack still remained motionless refusing to return any of Daniel’s thrusts until he felt it was the right time to do so. Jack complained, “You’re not fucking hard enough or fast enough, slave. I’m still not turned on at all. You better find a way to satisfy your master, slave, or you’ll be punished and sold. Sex slaves who can’t satisfy their masters are immediately sold to the highest bidder. Is that understood?” 

Upon hearing Jack refer to him as a sex slave Daniel nearly lost it. He felt so damned turned on by the simple comment that he began to lose all control spiraling closer and closer to orgasm. He answered huskily, “Yes My Master, sir.” 

Jack smiled broadly as he heard the tinge of desire and passion in Daniel’s response. He could tell that Daniel was very sexually charged and it pleased him greatly to know that he was creating the increase in that charge. He felt invigorated at the ability to drive Daniel so close to the edge of orgasm with just a few words and actions. His own breathing started to increase as he ordered, “Then start fucking faster! NOW!” 

Daniel deliberately didn't obey the order becoming extremely turned on by being addressed as a slave and calling Jack master. He was drawing great pleasure from being treated as a sex slave by Jack. Jack again latched on to Daniel's erect penis and squeezed him. Daniel gasped in pain tensing up in response to Jack's punishing grip. It was obvious that Jack was becoming more impatient with his oppositional slave and was deciding that pain would keep him obedient. Jack was right in that assessment. As the grip increased on his erect member Daniel found that he suddenly wanted to obey everything his master ordered him to do just to make the pain end. 

Jack smiled evilly when Daniel deliberately disobeyed him by not fucking faster. The man was a damned tease and was so willing to disregard commands. Well, now he would have to teach his little sex slave a thing or two about disobedience. Jack smirked evilly then rapidly grabbed Daniel's penis in his hand squeezing. He heard Daniel cry out in pain, which quickly turned to moans of pleasure as Jack lessened his grip and began to slowly move his hand up and down across the shaft. He ordered, "Slave, don't make me have to correct you again for disobedience. Do as you have been ordered to do. FUCK FASTER!" 

"Yes My Master, sir!" 

Daniel released the tense breath he was holding when Jack finally released his grip on his penis. He started to gasp as he felt himself becoming more sexually charged. He was ready to beg Jack to join him, but held back. He found the more he thrust against his non-responsive lover the harder it was to keep his hands firmly against the wall. He became more and more frustrated as Jack still denied him the pleasure of returning his thrusts. Jack ordered, "As my property, slave, you must beg for me to please you. If you would like anything from me then you need to beg me for it. Is there anything you'd like from me, slave?" 

"Yes Master, sir." 

Jack again rapidly grabbed Daniel's penis and squeezed it hard. Daniel cried out in pain and arched back against his lover feeling overwhelming desire and a persistent hunger flood his system making him groan and push back into Jack wanting to feel his wet, dampened, skin press against his lover. Jack gasped, himself, groaning as the feel of Daniel's body suddenly pressing against him as little moans of pleasure and pain slipped out from between those luscious lips of his excited him to no end. Jack's body was becoming fully charged and fully aroused, which contributed to his next question. He was becoming more and more frustrated himself trying desperately to keep his own self-control in check until they approached the part in the fantasy in which he would begin to return Daniel's rapid thrusts. Jack snarled, "What did slave do wrong this time? Answer me slave! What did you do wrong?" 

Daniel groaned pushing himself firmer against Jack using the wall to brace himself as Jack intensified his painful hold on his penis. Daniel found that he again wanted to curl up into a tight ball as the painful grip stole his breath away. He licked his lips feeling his heartbeat increasing as desire continued to surge throughout his system. God, but Jack was making him so damned hot and wanton tonight! He stuttered, "I...I...I don't know, Master." 

Daniel groaned louder allowing his head to drift back against Jack's shoulder as Jack increased his grip on him. Daniel felt tears pierce his eyes as the pain drew his complete attention. He stopped his thrusting again as the pain in his groin succeeded in distracting him. He so wanted to beg for his master's forgiveness, to beg his master to please release him but clamped his mouth shut. God Jack's grip hurt like hell but he so wanted Jack to continue squeezing him like that. Jack continued in a voice lined in anger and disappointment, "Slave better learn what you are or you'll be experiencing much punishment from me. I’m not a very forgiving master, slave. You had better figure out what you did wrong and correct it fast! What did you do wrong?" 

"I..." 

Daniel licked his lips and began to breathe heavier as the heat of desire burned hotter charging his body. He responded timidly to his master's inquiry, "I...I failed to add ‘my’ before master..." 

Jack eased his grip on Daniel's penis then said, "Very good, slave. Very, very good and will you fail to do so again?" 

"No My Master, sir." 

"Continue fucking! You weren’t told to stop! You have a lot to atone for so you had better start fucking fast! Faster slave, faster! You're too damned slow! FUCK FASTER!" 

"Yes My Master, sir!" 

Daniel obeyed Jack's command as he quickly began to thrust again. As Jack ordered him to move faster Daniel obeyed speeding up each time until his master was satisfied with the rhythm he was going. Daniel found he didn't want to anger his master any further, or risk his master punishing him by squeezing him painfully, so he obeyed without question deciding that this time he wouldn't test his master or his master's rule over him. He sensed if he did so his master would punish him even more and he didn't want that right now, so as the obedient sex slave his master ordered him to be Daniel fucked as fast as he could. He became even more frustrated when he still felt no reaction from his master. Damn it! The man still wasn't returning his goddamned thrusts! Daniel was growing increasingly more aggravated. He wanted his master to fuck him hard, or to at least show some kind of damned response to his thrusts, but the man remained stock still continuing to seem totally uninterested and totally bored as Daniel continually thrust against him. His master definitely wasn't responding to the skills of his sex slave. Damn the man! Daniel knew Jack was holding back just to torment him. Jack knew what he wanted yet remained unmoving. He'd be damned if he would be brought to orgasm when Jack didn't do a damned thing! The man had better make his move soon or Daniel was about to become one very rebellious slave, indeed! 

Jack looked down on Daniel who was now thrusting fast and breathing heavily keeping his hands pressed firmly against the wall as he tried to obey his master. He nearly came undone as Daniel moved back and forth pushing into Jack's erect penis then pushing away from it. Daniel still remained standing spread eagle, pressing his hands so firmly against the shower wall that his knuckles were turning white. Daniel continued the fast rhythm as he continued to ride his master. A mischievous grin played across Jack's features as he noticed that Daniel was also becoming very frustrated. Daniel wanted Jack to respond to him and Jack so wanted to, but not yet. Oh no. Daniel would have to wait a bit longer. After all, he was a sex slave now wasn't he? Jack felt the intense passion increase in his own body as he played his role as master to the hilt. Daniel played a slave rather well. Hell, Daniel was damned good at the role! He was good at any damned role they decided on when doing fantasy play. Daniel's responses were genuine. He was responding and acting as if he was, in fact, a sex slave and Jack was his master and ruler. Jack felt so damned charged by that sense of power. He felt so damned charged by the fact that Daniel trusted him so completely that he allowed Jack to become his master and he the dutiful slave. 

Jack watched as his beautiful sex slave continued to unsuccessfully make his master respond to him. Jack smiled evilly. Daniel would have to wait a bit longer because as long as they were still in the fantasy Daniel was his slave, his very disobedient sex slave...and, of course, disobedient sex slaves weren't really allowed to be pleased by their masters, now were they? Jack knew he wouldn't be able to resist returning Daniel's powerful thrusts much longer, but he could definitely delay his response. His slave would learn the penalty of disobedience by being denied pleasure from his master until his master decided to please him. Jack was extremely pleased to see that his sex slave was now being completely obedient. Good, maybe the slave was learning his place. It was about damned time the slave decided to be obedient! 

Jack urged Daniel on saying, "That's it slave, show me what a hot little piece of property you are. Show me total obedience by continuing to fuck me fast." 

His slave showed his total obedience by picking up his pace a bit more and responding, "Yes My Master, sir." 

"That's it slave, fuck...fuck yourself silly but don't expect anything in return. You can put out all you want, but you won't be getting anything in return. Don't expect me to give you anything. You’re strictly a sex slave. You do what your master orders you to do. If I don't want to fuck you in return then you just keep thrusting that sexy ass of yours against me until I give you permission to stop. Is that understood, slave?" 

"Yes My Master, sir." 

Damn Jack! If he was going to refuse to meet his thrusts Daniel would fucking kill him! The bastard was a damned tease! Daniel was so ready to beg Jack to return his thrusts. He was on fire for the man yet the man still remained stiff and unresponsive. Daniel was thrusting his ass off and Jack was doing absolutely nothing in return. He felt the sexual tension and frustration rapidly building up inside. He was so ready to lose control but held back not wanting to reach climax until Jack decided to join him. 

Jack smirked as he watched Daniel thrusting fast and heard his groans of frustration and exhilaration mix together. Damn the man was hot! He was gorgeous, covered from head to toe in drops of water some from the shower some from sweating. God, Daniel smelled and felt glorious. Jack could stand here all evening feeling that sexy ass of Daniel's pumping him all night long. Daniel was damned good at making love whether it be fast or slow or somewhere in between the man was excellent at making love! Jack knew his resistance was very near the breaking point. Daniel was making him so desperate for fulfillment that he said, "As I was beginning to say before you decided to deliberately disobey me, slave, if you would like anything from me then you must beg me for it. As my property you must beg me for anything that you want from me. If you desire to have me please you in return then you must beg me to do so. Is that understood?" 

"Yes My Master, sir." 

"So my next question... Is there anything that you would like to ask of me, slave?" 

"Oh God yes! Yes My Master!" 

"Then beg me for it. What does my sex slave request of his master?" 

"I want you, My Master!" 

Jack didn't even react to Daniel. He actually yawned rather loudly pissing Daniel off further. Daniel was thrusting his ass off here riding Jack faster than ever and the man was yawning? The nerve of the bastard! 

Jack decided to taunt him a bit more by demanding, "What makes you think that you’re worthy enough to even ask special favors of me, slave? You can't even follow a direct order. Why should I spend any of my time pleasing you? Your job, slave, is to please me. I have no need to return the favor, especially to an ungrateful, disobedient bond servant. Slaves must earn favors from their masters. Do you believe you have done so?" 

Daniel bowed his head in shame to his master saying, "No My Master, I haven’t earned the right to be pleased by you." 

Jack felt himself nearly come apart at the seams. Damn, but Daniel was turning him on like crazy tonight! Daniel was so deep into the role-playing that he was acting exactly like a slave would who has defied their master. Jack felt so damned turned on that he could barely contain himself from responding to the man. As Jack felt that hot, tempting body of his lover thrusting against him still with uncontrolled fervor he found the need to respond to those thrusts was overwhelming, but to do so would ruin the fantasy play before they climaxed and neither of them were ready to stop the fantasy just yet. Jack found his desire was becoming overbearing and his grip on his own self-control was slipping very quickly. Jack inhaled deeply trying to regain his focus then continued, "No, you haven’t. Therefore, you will continue to please me and get no fulfillment yourself until I decide that you have earned the right to be pleased by me...or until you beg me to please you. Come on, slave, beg me for it. Beg me to fuck you. I know you want it. You're losing control and you want me, but I won't let you have me. Beg me for it slave. NOW!" 

Daniel was about to seriously lose it. If Jack decided not to satisfy him he would go absolutely crazy. Daniel yelled, "Oh God, yes Master! Right away, Master!" 

"BEG ME!" 

Daniel found he couldn't resist the command. He wanted Jack so damned badly it hurt. He wanted the man to begin returning his thrusts. He needed Jack to make love to him, as well. He couldn't handle the one sided intercourse where he did everything while Jack refused to move or respond. Oh no. He needed Jack. He needed Jack to respond to him and to join with him. Without thought Daniel begged and pleaded with his lover, "Master fuck me, fuck me hard and fast! Punish me, please. Show me who owns me, Master! Please! I beg of you to fuck me!" 

Jack nearly lost it as Daniel began to demand him to join. He could tell that Daniel was desperate to be made love to. He smirked in response then answered, "Very nice, slave. You’re my slave, soldier. I now own you body and soul. You belong to me and only me. You’re to please me and only me. Think of me as your master, slave." 

"Yes sir. You are my master! Yes sir. Master, please fuck me!" 

"With pleasure slave." 

Jack chuckled then thrust. He nearly exploded on the very first thrust. His self-control disappeared in a flash as he wanted and needed Daniel desperately. He cried out as he started to meet Daniel thrust for powerful thrust. He pushed into Daniel again and again. Jack thrust into Daniel fast and hard reveling in the sheer joy of finally being to the point in the fantasy play where he could respond to Daniel's thrusts. Daniel started to cry out in great pleasure the instant that Jack started to meet his thrusts. Jack found Daniel's rapid breathing and loud cries of pleasure succeeded in driving him near the edge of bliss. God, Daniel felt so damned good, so right. Jack held him tightly not wanting to release his lover until they were both spent sexually. He licked his lips reveling in the feel of Daniel so close against him, reveling in the feel of being inside of Daniel, reveling in the pleasure of having intercourse with him. He thrust harder into Daniel who continued gasping and crying out. His cries of immense pleasure soon turned into a mantra of Jack's name. When Jack heard Daniel begin to chant his name he felt himself becoming even more sexually charged. Jack teetered on the very edge of euphoria finding immense pleasure in hearing Daniel chanting his name over and over again. He met Daniel's every thrust crying out as he felt tremendous pleasure ricochet throughout his entire being. He heard Daniel's sweet moans and groans of ecstasy as Daniel cried out, "Oh God Jack, now! Now Jack, now!" 

Jack knew exactly what was about to occur as Daniel tensed under him. Daniel was very close to fulfillment. Jack could feel Daniel tense under him so he paused holding Daniel tighter against him relishing in the sound of Daniel screaming his name out loud as he reached his orgasm. He felt Daniel collapse against him and held him there delighting in the feel of Daniel dropping his head back and propping it against Jack's shoulder as his breaths came in quick, sharp gasps. Jack held him firmly bending down to plant a tender kiss against Daniel's throat. 

Daniel left out a small moan of joy as he felt the tender kiss. He felt Jack thrust deeper into him knowing that Jack was so close to reaching his own climax. Daniel felt Jack's body stiffen and his lover pulling him closer against him as his climax was reached. Daniel reveled in hearing Jack screaming his name loudly as he hit his own climax. Daniel shifted forward using the wall as support to hold them both upright as Jack collapsed in elation. He felt Jack falling against him resting his chin on Daniel's right shoulder. He loved the feel of Jack pressed so intimately against him after reaching orgasm. Jack just felt so right pressed against his body still buried deep within him and trying to regain his breathing and control. Daniel closed his eyes enjoying the tender moment. Daniel then focused on regaining control of his erratic breathing, listening to Jack's breathing and basking in the feeling of his lover laying against his body after such fulfilling intercourse. They both stood still leaning against the shower wall as the water from the shower continued to beat down on both of them. Both of them were immensely pleased with the direction tonight's little game took. After Daniel's breathing started to relax he licked his lips saying, "I never finished my shower, Jack." 

"Hell Daniel, after that I think we'll both need showers…very long, very cold showers. God, you were great!" 

"So were you, Jack...Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Daniel, would it be too callous of me to request the chance to take you to bed and love you slowly tonight?" 

"Hmm...slow? Going from fast to slow...I like the sound of that." 

"Let's finish showering before we decide on anything." 

"Actually Jack, I was thinking more along the lines of turning this shower of mine into a bath…for two." 

"Yeah that sounds good. Let me work on that." 

Jack then turned off the shower after stopping up the tub. He turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. He slowly withdrew from his lover careful not to exit Daniel too fast. If he exited too fast he could end up injuring Daniel. Jack wasn't about to injure Daniel if he could help it. Once he was out of Daniel he urged, "Get on your knees in the tub, Daniel." 

"What?" came Daniel's still husky voice. 

Jack thought Daniel's voice sounded as sexy as sin. He gently urged, "Get on your knees." 

"Why Jack?" 

"Just...humor me, would you?" 

Daniel obeyed after Jack turned off the faucet. He wondered what Jack was up to. Jack said, "You need to relax. Let me finish bathing you properly." 

"Oh..." 

Jack dipped a soft washcloth into the warm water and urged, "Spread your legs apart more." 

Daniel obeyed and inhaled sharply as Jack applied the washcloth to his skin. Daniel groaned as Jack worked the washcloth between the folds of his buttocks then pressed it against Daniel's anus. He cried out as he felt the warm cloth begin to stroke him. Jack smiled then said, "Easy Danny, I'm only cleaning you up." 

"Hmm feels good Jack...oh yeah..." 

Jack slowly drew the washcloth between Daniel's thighs working his way towards Daniel's groin. Jack ordered gently, "Sit back. Come on Daniel, sit back against me." 

Daniel slowly lowered himself into the bathtub. He no sooner sat in the tub when Jack was placing his hands on his shoulders urging him to move back against him. Daniel willingly moved back towards Jack inhaling deeply as his back collided with the hard wall of Jack's chest. Jack said, "That's it Daniel you just sit here and relax while I work on cleaning you up." 

"Jack..." 

"I think I need to clean that back of yours again, Doctor. Lean forward for me." 

Daniel smiled then leaned forward. Jack grabbed the liquid soap and poured some onto his hands then placed them against Daniel's broad back beginning to work the soap into the supple contours of his lovers' backside. He drew immense pleasure in just being able to touch Daniel in such a way. He inhaled deeply and slowly began to run his hands up and down across Daniel's back making the movements slow and languid, adding slight pressure as he worked his fingers and palms into the pliable flesh of Daniel's back. He smirked when he heard Daniel moan in response to the soothing, erotic touch. His hands were gentle and calm as he kneaded the flesh of Daniel's very sexy backside. Jack then reached for the washcloth and scrubbed Daniel's back tenderly. He grabbed the cup sitting on the edge of the tub and filled it with warm water. Then he poured it across Daniel's back. 

Daniel groaned as he felt the warm water running down over his back into the tub yet again. He loved the feel of Jack's hands touching him, soothing him and caressing him. As Jack started to again bathe him Daniel felt immense pleasure. He felt incredibly turned on knowing that his lover was bathing him. He opened his eyes as Jack continued urging, "Lean back against me, Daniel." 

Daniel dutifully obeyed the command sliding back against Jack reveling in feeling his back pressed against Jack's muscular chest. He felt desire surge through his body at the skin on skin contact and listened as Jack continued, "Daniel, we washed your back but not your front...We got a bit sidetracked..." 

Daniel smiled in response to that comment and added, "Only a little sidetracked." 

"Lean your head back against me... Come on." 

"But..." 

“Daniel…” 

Daniel sighed then leaned his head back against Jack resting it against his broad chest. Jack grabbed the liquid soap and squeezed some into his hands saying, "I didn't do a very good job on your chest last time so we'll start there." 

"Hmm, sounds nice Jack...very nice." 

Jack smiled as he heard the sleepiness in Daniel's voice. Daniel would most likely be asleep in the next few minutes. Jack only continued to smile. He felt overjoyed just to feel Daniel's back now pressed so intimately against his chest. Daniel always felt great to him. 

Jack began to slowly rub his hands across Daniel's chest spreading the soap over his upper body again moving his hands in a circular type motion drawing many low moans from his lover as he did so. Once he had Daniel's chest soaped up he used the washcloth to gently scrub him. Then Jack grabbed the cup sitting on the edge of the tub and filled it with water slowly pouring the water down over Daniel's chest admiring the way the water sent the suds sliding down across Daniel's body. 

Daniel groaned as he felt the warm water being poured on his chest mumbling, "Feels nice Jack." 

"You just relax. Lay back and relax, Daniel." 

Daniel had no problems laying back and relaxing. The intercourse they just had was enough to drain him momentarily of his energy. He felt so relaxed, so content and so at peace that he decided just to surrender to Jack allowing his lover to continue bathing him. Daniel tried to keep his eyes open, but they just didn't seem to want to obey. He felt his eyelids drifting shut and found that he didn't care. He felt so content just lying against Jack's broad chest, feeling the warmth of his lover, the warmth of the bath water and Jack's caresses as they all gently taunted and teased his flesh. He turned his head to his left nuzzling closer against Jack. He sighed in pleasure as he could hear Jack's heart beating beneath his ear. Daniel decided just to relax and listen to the sound of his lover's heartbeat. It didn't take long for the haze of sleep to begin to descend upon him. 

Jack, on the other hand, continued to draw great pleasure from bathing his lover. He began to rub the soap over each of Daniel's arms again taking his time by massaging every part of his arms. Once he was done massaging he used the washcloth to gently scrub him clean. After he was done with Daniel's arms he reached down to Daniel's groin. Jack found he couldn't resist the urge to massage and stroke Daniel's penis. He put some liquid soap into his palm then began to rub it down at Daniel's waist. Jack slowly made his way to Daniel's groin licking his lips as he casually slipped his hand down to gently grip Daniel's right scrotum. Daniel cried out arching his body upwards in response to the sudden touch. Daniel also started to breathe heavier as he felt desire again ignite within himself. 

Daniel licked his lips and slightly opened his eyes. He could see that Jack was now at his groin continuing to clean his body. Daniel watched through slitted eyelids as Jack's fingers began to massage the right scrotum. Daniel found himself gasping quietly arching slightly upwards as Jack continued to knead his right scrotum. Daniel automatically opened his legs up more to allow Jack easier access to him. He tried to keep his eyes open to continue to watch Jack as he openly explored his groin but found that staying awake was becoming harder and harder with each passing minute. He felt his eyelids drifting shut yet again unable to stop their descent. He moaned as Jack began to run his other hand sensually up and down across his arm attempting to continue to soothe him with touch. He sighed as Jack released his right scrotum and inhaled sharply again arching as Jack reached over to grip his left scrotum. Daniel could hear his breathing coming in short gasps of pleasure and found that he was fast approaching that abyss of sexual pleasure again. Like Jack did with his right scrotum he began to make small circular motions with his fingers, kneading him tenderly. 

Jack gently massaged Daniel reveling in just being able to touch his lover so intimately while the man was drifting to sleep in his arms. Having Daniel close to him was a definite distraction. Having the man resting his head against his chest after making love to him and being allowed to continue to intimately caress him while he relaxed was absolutely delightful. Jack could feel himself again growing hard as he continued to intimately caress his lover. He glanced down at Daniel resting against him and noticed that the man's eyes were shut yet he could still hear sighs and moans eliciting forth from that tempting mouth of his. Jack gently bit into his lower lip as he reached for Daniel's penis. He gently gripped his hand around Daniel's penis causing Daniel to arch upwards into his hand at the same time that he muttered, "Jack, what are you doing?" 

"Shh, shh. Go to sleep, Daniel. I'm just exploring." 

"Can't sleep when you touch me like that, Jack...feels too damned good." 

"Daniel, your eyes are still closed. I think you'll be drifting asleep sooner then you realize. Relax. I'm just exploring," came Jack's sensuous whisper. 

Jack smirked as he slightly jerked upwards on Daniel's shaft. Daniel arched upwards as the slight movement succeeded in pulling a moan to the forefront. As he heard Daniel moaning he could feel fire beginning to stir in his groin again. God, they just made intense love and he was already half way to climax again? God, what Daniel could do to him was crazy! The man could send him spiraling over the edge into ecstasy with just one glance from those vivid blue eyes. Those moans and groans that continuously escaped those slightly parted lips only added fuel to the fire. He felt his penis becoming slowly erect again. Damn it! How could the man get him so turned on so quickly? Jack couldn't believe that desire was again starting to course through his veins in response to his lover. God, Daniel drove him crazy! The man was a damned hot distraction! He was a definite temptation...one that Jack found very hard to resist. Jack found that he was beginning to move his hand up and down across Daniel's penis, which was quickly responding to his touch as it was growing firmer under his hand. So he wasn't the only one feeling the intoxicating effects of sensual massage? Damn, he found he wanted Daniel again. He wanted Daniel inside of him. He wanted to feel the man's penis buried deep within himself but Daniel was still recovering from that last explosive orgasm. He noticed Daniel begin to react to his touch by slowly thrusting his groin upwards shoving his penis into Jack's hand further. Daniel groaned saying, "I want you to keep touching me like that, Jack. It feels so good..." 

"Oh God Daniel, you’re so tempting. I want you again." 

"I want you too, Jack." 

"We can't rush into this. My God, we just finished..." 

"Hmm...yes, energy could be a problem... Although Jack, I seem to be having absolutely no difficulty in responding to you when you touch me like that. My body seems quite ready to please you again actually." 

"Daniel, when you talk like that I have difficulty maintaining my self-control." 

"You keep caressing me like that and all my self-control will fly right out the window, Jack." 

"Hmm, maybe that's what I want to happen, Daniel." 

Jack continued to slowly move his hand up and down across Daniel's penis. He smiled as Daniel's body responded to the intimate touch. 

Jack said, "There that's much better. Yes much, much better." 

Jack continued to caress Daniel slowly pumping his hand up and down across the shaft of Daniel's now very erect penis. 

Daniel grunted, inhaling sharply at the same time that he pushed his groin up against Jack's hand in response to that blessed caress. Daniel licked his lips gently biting on his lower lip as he could feel desire starting to spiral anew in the pit of his stomach. Oh God, he wanted to make love to Jack again. He found it was becoming very hard to resist the man or his powerful stroking. 

Jack heard Daniel's breathing increase and heard him sigh in pleasure then looked down at Daniel. He smiled as he saw an expression of pleasure on the man's face. Jack said, "I think it's time that I take you to bed and make love to you very slowly, Doctor Jackson." 

"Oh Jack..." 

Daniel's comment ended in a murmur of delight. He watched as Daniel gently bit his bottom lip and arched his body upwards. Jack felt his own groin responding to Daniel's movements. Those movements were so innocent, yet they succeeded in driving Jack near the edge. Oh God, he wanted Daniel again! He wanted Daniel so badly it hurt! His desire was successfully sent into overdrive by Daniel's next soft moan of pleasure. 

Jack said, "Ah hell Daniel, I need you again! I want to make love to you again! This time in bed..." 

"I'm all yours, Jack. Do with me what you will." 

"Shit, didn't I tell you to stop talking like that? You have no idea how comments like that send me into overdrive." 

Daniel smirked at Jack saying, "Maybe I want you in overdrive, Colonel O'Neill." 

"Oh God..." 

Jack closed his eyes feeling the desire in him escalate. He couldn't help it. He wanted the man again. He said, "How about we get you out of this tub and into my bed, Doctor." 

"Into your bed? I seem to recall that we share that bed, Colonel." 

"Yes, we do but for now it's my bed and I want you in it." 

"But I'm not done with my bath, yet." 

"The hell you aren't!" 

"Is that your way of getting rid of me, Colonel?" 

Jack responded in a voice lined with authority and a hint of possessiveness, "Hell no, I'll never get rid of you! You belong to me!" 

"Is that my master talking or is that you talking, Jack?" came Daniel's very seductive response. 

Jack felt his breath catch as Daniel made that comment. He stared intently at Daniel then said, "That’s me talking Daniel...unless, of course, you would prefer your master to return." 

"Hmm love to but I think this sex slave's about warn out. Now, on the other hand, I may be able to help you with this strong urge to make love, Jack." 

"Damn, Daniel, you are such a tease!" 

"So do we want to remain in this tub all night or...move on to more comfortable accommodations?" 

"I think I would prefer the second choice." 

"Careful Jack, that was what I said earlier and look where it got me." 

"Hmm well, you did look very enticing leaning against that wall with water rolling down across your very appealing body." 

"I'm glad I got your attention." 

"Oh, you never lose my attention. I can never look away. You're just too goddamned tempting! You always look as sexy as sin! I can barely keep my hands off of you, Doctor Jackson." 

"Good." 

"Shall we move to the bedroom?" 

"Hmm, now that sounds like a very good idea." 

Daniel slowly stood up. Once completely upright he deliberately kept his back to Jack and stretched languidly. Jack inhaled sharply as Daniel's sleek body shone golden in the light. The water droplets were still covering him and his hair was still very wet. Jack couldn't turn away. Daniel's body was just so damned beautiful! The water still clinging to the contours of his body glistened in the light making his skin reflect with a soft hue. He looked like one of those damned gods he was always studying. If Jack had to guess which one he would have to say the god of sex... Damn, but Daniel looked great! 

Jack gasped as Daniel bent down deliberately exposing his very sexy rear end to the Colonel as he casually unplugged the tub to allow the water to drain. Jack couldn't stop himself as he raised himself up placing his tongue against Daniel's right ass cheek and slowly dragging his tongue up towards Daniel's waist. Daniel's moan sounded deliciously intoxicating which sent Jack's heart racing once again. 

Daniel quickly grasped the edge of the tub gasping then muttering breathlessly, "What...are you doing...?" 

Jack responded innocently, "I'm sorry. There was a drop of water trailing down across your beautiful backside, and I just had to remove it." 

Daniel turned his head slightly to glare at Jack tenderly, very well aware that his face was now flushed with desire. Damn, one touch and Jack sent his heart racing in his chest. Daniel commented, "You just had to remove it? Shit!" 

"Look who's talking! If you hadn't literally shoved that sexy ass of yours in my face then none of this would have happened... Oh, look there's another drop...must get rid of that." 

Jack leaned down placing a tender kiss against the center of Daniel's right ass cheek causing Daniel to groan and close his eyes pushing towards Jack's warm, moist mouth. He felt Jack's hands wrap around his lower legs effectively holding him in that spot. 

Jack smiled mischievously saying, "You're still soaked, Doctor. Let me take care of that for you." 

"No Jack..." came Daniel's husky plea. 

As Jack again ran his tongue across Daniel's right ass cheek Daniel cried out, "Oh God Jack..." throwing his head back in delight as Jack began to torment him with that wicked tongue of his. 

Daniel found he couldn't move as Jack slowly explored his bare right ass cheek with his tongue. Jack started to lap at his body like a cat drinking milk. He moved slowly from Daniel's thigh up to his waist planting both kisses and licks across his buttocks. Daniel nearly fainted as the heat of desire filled him. Jack's tongue tasting his flesh drove him wild. Daniel found he couldn't resist as he pushed against Jack's very moist, very hot mouth begging for his expert tongue to continue stroking him and those luscious lips to continue planting kisses across his flesh. 

Jack pulled back, laughing huskily as he watched Daniel arch towards him wanting him closer. God, but he did so enjoy tormenting his lover again and again. He could torment Daniel all night long if he wanted to. He loved to push Daniel closer and closer to the edge of bliss. He heard Daniel speak his name "Jack..." so desperately that it effectively drove him wild and encouraged him to continue his sweet torment. He was begging Jack with his voice to please continue his exquisite torment. Jack found he couldn't resist that pleading in Daniel's voice so he smirked gleefully leaning down by Daniel's knees. He then gently placed a kiss to the back of Daniel's right knee reveling in hearing Daniel gasp in shock and surprise. Then Jack continued his exploration as he slowly dragged his tongue up over the back of Daniel's right leg effectively driving Daniel wild. He continued to drag his tongue across his lovers' skin, continuing upwards, traveling towards his inner thigh. As he approached Daniel's groin area he quickly flicked his tongue against Daniel's perineum chuckling when he heard Daniel's breath catch in his throat and saw the man's right hand grip the edge of the tub even tighter then before. Daniel groaned loudly in response to the erotic touch. Jack then directed his tongue towards Daniel's upper right leg again trailing his tongue very slowly up across Daniel's right ass cheek relishing in the sounds of Daniel's soft gasps and moans. Daniel was openly responding to him yet again. As Jack heard Daniel's responses he felt his body heating up. Damn, but Daniel could turn him on so damned easily! 

Daniel felt the heat in his body begin to escalate as Jack continued to lick his skin with his tongue. Daniel felt overwhelmed as desire and pleasure filled his entire being. He groaned letting his head fall languidly further backwards as he closed his eyes in delight. God, but Jack was so damned good with his tongue! Daniel could feel himself quickly getting lost in the waves of extreme torment Jack was sparking within himself. He arched into Jack wanting the man to continue to lick him slowly. He found he wanted Jack to continue sampling him with that exquisite tongue of his. God could Jack ever work that magical tongue of his! Daniel cried out as he could feel Jack beginning to devote attention to his left ass cheek. He turned slightly to offer Jack easier access. Then Daniel called out softly, "Jack...Jack, oh...that feels so good..." 

Jack chuckled as he heard Daniel's continued moans and sighs as he responded so readily to what Jack was doing to him. Jack snickered as he began to slide his hands slowly up across Daniel's strong, muscular legs adding just enough pressure to make it very pleasurable for the man. He planted light feathery kisses across Daniel's left ass cheek working from the left side to the right side. Then followed those kisses up quickly by dragging his tongue from one side to the other. As Daniel continued to sigh and his breath continued to catch Jack planted a tender kiss against the silky flesh of Daniel's left hip. He found he couldn't stop pleasuring the man orally as he began to glide his tongue from Daniel's hip to the center of his buttocks. One tender sampling wasn't enough to please Jack. Oh no. He wanted to sample every inch of the man. He wanted to drive Daniel over the edge into pure, absolute bliss as he continued to caress him with his tongue and hands. At the same time he was working his tongue so sensually across Daniel's skin he was easing his hands ever closer to the man's groin. He smiled devilishly as he slid his hands between Daniel's upper thighs delighting in the feel of his lover jolting in shock at the same time that he whispered Jack's name. 

Daniel gasped as he felt the light pressure of Jack's lips on his buttocks. He was fast losing control of himself as Jack's very talented tongue was driving him closer and closer into the abyss of euphoria. My God, did the man ever know how to use that tongue in such wicked ways! He jolted as he felt Jack's tongue again stroke the flesh of his left ass cheek followed shortly by Jack's magical hands drifting between his thighs. He muttered Jack's name as the man's touch was successfully driving him insane. Daniel could feel himself drowning in a pool of desire, melting into his lovers' talented, erotic touches and caresses. 

God, Jack was so damned good at this! He groaned from deep in his throat as Jack's strong, lean hands came together at his groin to caress him. Daniel moaned licking his lips and inhaling sharply as Jack began to run his pointer finger across the shaft of his very erect penis. Jack quickly followed that move by wrapping his left hand around the shaft firmly. Then, with his other hand, Jack began to slowly rub the palm across the head of Daniel's penis causing Daniel to cry out, "Oh God Jack!" as the pressure in that touch drove him crazy. Daniel arched against Jack in response to that erotic caress crying out in pleasure and shock as he found himself pushing against that sensuous tongue of Jack's. Oh God, Jack was going to drive him totally insane with want. Daniel could feel the sexual charge within him increasing. God, Jack was going to torment him to death! His desire for Jack was burning like an inferno inside himself. He found that he wanted to make love to Jack again. If the man continued to tease and torment him like this Daniel would melt from overheating! Daniel suggested breathlessly, "If you keep this up, Jack, we won't make it to the bed... Oh God..." 

Jack giggled then pulled back saying, "I'm having way too much fun in the bath tub, Doctor Jackson..." 

"Shit Jack, you're driving me crazy!" 

"That's the idea, Doctor..." 

Daniel's next comment was drowned out by his own moan as Jack continued to slowly rub the palm of his right hand across the head of his erect penis. He forgot just what he was about to say when Jack tracked his tongue up across his right ass cheek up to his waist to the center of his back. Daniel found himself gripping the edge of the tub so hard his knuckles were turning white from the pressure. He was losing himself very rapidly now. He was drowning in a pool of overwhelming sensations that Jack was eliciting within his body. 

Jack snickered as he continued to taunt Daniel with soft caresses. He felt his own desire swelling as Daniel so openly responded to his touches. Jack started to slowly stand up continuing to gently stroke the palm of his hand across the head of Daniel's penis feeling himself becoming more and more lost in the heat of unbidden passion as Daniel continued those sweet murmurings of enjoyment. Jack pressed his mouth to the center of Daniel's lower back placing a taunting kiss to that silky skin. Oh God, but he was about to come undone! He started to kiss the flesh gently again and again as he moved his hands away from Daniel's groin and started to drag his fingertips lazily up across Daniel's hips. Jack listened to Daniel sigh again as he continued to slowly drag those hands up across Daniel's abdomen and chest. He stopped at the chest long enough to gently tweak the nubs of Daniel's broad chest causing the man to inhale sharply as he did so. Then he continued to run his fingertips along the flesh of his lover reveling in the feel of the man now writhing under him. Jack trailed little kisses up across that beautiful back stopping at the base of Daniel's neck to gently nuzzle it. Daniel arched back against him as burning sensations sent him near the edge of bliss. As Jack planted kisses across the back of Daniel's neck slowly working his way to Daniel's left ear lobe, that seemed to be just begging to be suckled or nibbled on, Jack felt Daniel's left arm wrap around his neck to pull him closer. As soon as he felt Daniel's left arm connect with his skin he pulled Daniel possessively back against himself hearing Daniel sigh in extreme pleasure as their bodies touched. Jack groaned when he started to become lost in the heat of unbidden passion as Daniel continued to arch back against him while gasping and moaning. Jack muttered in a very seductive voice, "God, you feel so good! You are such an irresistible temptation, Daniel Jackson." 

Daniel groaned in response to Jack's comment and felt the desire spiking within yet again. Oh God, he was falling into that abyss of unquenchable hunger. He wanted Jack; he needed Jack. The man was driving him insane with want and need. He couldn't resist no matter how hard he tried. 

As Jack pressed his moist lips to the back of Daniel's neck yet again he pulled him closer, firmer against him wanting the man's kiss to deepen. He could hear Jack moaning and felt his heart beat increase. As his voice returned Daniel quickly made his desire known, "Jack, I want to make love to you. Please. Now! I need you! I need to be inside of you. Now Jack! Please!" 

Jack smiled in response to Daniel's admission then replied, "Hmm, now that's a request I just can't seem to refuse." 

Without another word, he picked Daniel up in his arms placing his left arm across Daniel's back and his right arm at the backs of Daniel's knees, cradling his lover in his arms. Daniel muttered his name causing Jack to smile down at the man now resting in his arms. Then he carried Daniel into their bedroom and laid him gently on the bed. He couldn't turn away as Daniel stretched himself completely out across the bed. Jack felt his mouth begin to water as he stared down at his lover looking very sexy sprawled out across his bed. He found that he was very pleased to see the immense desire and want, the hunger and the need burning in those deep blue eyes of his. Jack nearly came undone when Daniel looked at him like that. God, he couldn't stay away. He needed Daniel as much as the man wanted him! 

Daniel looked up at Jack taking his time stretching his full length across the bed. He then turned onto his right side casually propping his head up on his right hand. He stared intently at Jack then, licking his lips, he gently patted the empty space beside him requesting, "Come to bed, Jack. I'm getting lonely." 

"God Daniel, when you talk like that I just can't refuse!" 

Daniel smiled up at Jack very pleased to see that Jack wanted him as much as he did. Daniel watched as Jack lay down on the bed beside him stretching his body out and staring at him. Daniel urged, "Lay back, Jack. Lay down...flat." 

Jack quickly obeyed that direction laying flat on his back. He looked up, finding his breath catch, as he saw Daniel was now leaning over him. Daniel smiled continuing, "Now you just lay there and relax. It's my turn to please you. I want to make love to you. It's my turn to play, Jack." 

"Oh God Daniel, do your worst!" 

"Did anyone ever tell you that you shouldn't say things like that to a very sexually charged individual? Saying things like that could get you in all sorts of trouble, you know." 

"I like getting into trouble, Daniel." 

"Some how I just knew you did." 

Daniel then turned to the nightstand casually grabbing the jar of KY Jelly. He turned onto his back, screwing the lid off of the jar. He lubricated his fingers and hands and lay there very well aware that Jack was watching his every move. Daniel gripped his penis in those lubricated hands and began to coat the KY Jelly onto his erection. He was deliberately making his moves very slow and very sensual in an attempt to drive Jack wild. When he heard the increase in Jack's breathing he knew that his attempt was a complete success. 

Jack felt his mouth begin to water as he watched his lover gently caress himself while he lubricated himself. God, but Daniel was sexy as hell when he did shit like that! He felt his heart pounding erratically in his chest as Daniel turned to him whispering, "Jack, you just relax and let me do all the work." 

Immediately after saying that Daniel pushed himself up into a sitting position then turned towards Jack affording him with a very up close and personal view of Daniel's very erect penis. Jack started to reach out to caress that erect penis again, but Daniel quickly pulled back chastising Jack with his eyes. He growled in frustration as Daniel's eyes seemed to be saying 'you can look but you better not touch.' What the hell was Daniel up to now? Damn, the man couldn't expect to thrust that damned erection in his face and then deny him the pleasure of caressing it! Jack was ready to complain very loudly when Daniel gently ordered, "Bend your knees, Jack." 

"What?" 

"Bend your knees for me, love." 

"With pleasure," Jack quickly did as Daniel ordered remaining on his back, but casually bending his legs at the knees. 

Daniel said, "Good. Now I need you to spread those legs for me." 

Jack grinned up at Daniel and spread his legs open wider. Daniel inhaled sharply as his eyes roamed hungrily over Jack. He gently nibbled his bottom lip as he felt the heat in his body spiraling in his belly. Oh God, but Jack was one hell of a sexy man! Daniel continued, "There now, that’s so much nicer. Hmm very nice indeed… Now I just need to get a few pillows and I'll be right back. Don't move from that position." 

Jack watched as Daniel got up off of the bed and grabbed two extra pillows from the closet. He then returned to the bed urging Jack to lift his hips up as he placed the pillows under Jack's buttocks. Daniel grabbed the KY Jelly and knelt between Jack's legs as he huskily ordered, "Open those legs wider for me, Jack. Let me see all of you." 

"God Daniel, you keep talking in that tone of voice and I'll lose it before you even enter me." 

Daniel chuckled huskily in reply saying, "You like when I talk in that tone of voice, Jack?" 

"Oh God yes. Makes you sound sexier than hell!" 

"Open wider Jack." 

Jack obediently did as commanded, inhaling sharply as Daniel lubricated his fingers again. He started to observe Daniel preparing him for entrance admiring the way Daniel's hands flexed and his fingers twitched. He then watched as Daniel looked at his groin smiling broadly. He watched as Daniel bent towards him easing his fingers between the folds of Jack's buttocks. Jack cried out in ecstasy as Daniel's fingers found the entrance to his anus and began to massage the KY Jelly around the outer rim of his anus. Jack found that seeing those looks of pleasure and excitement crossing his lover’s face as he very brazenly touched him was driving him wild with want. He groaned as Daniel's fingers worked magic. The man was becoming more and more talented each and every day. Daniel was a man of many talents and caressing his lover’s anus with fingers covered in lubrication was just one of his many fine skills, indeed. The feel of Daniel's fingers stroking him and gliding around the outside of his anus was enough to send Jack spiraling near the edge of bliss... God, but this was heaven! Daniel was doing one hell of a job at turning him on even more! Jack gasped crying out in joy as Daniel gently eased his pointer finger into Jack's tight anus. Oh God, but it felt so damned good to have that man probing him like that! He looked at Daniel who had a teasing smile on his face as he continued to probe Jack carefully with his finger. 

Daniel lubricated his fingers then took his time massaging the outer muscle of Jack's anus. He was so ready to enter Jack, but he knew he had to take things slow and prepare the man for entrance. Of course, once he successfully was touching Jack's anus with his fingers Daniel began to draw greater pleasure from just being able to touch Jack so intimately. He couldn't resist the urge to slide a finger up inside of Jack and was rewarded with breathless gasps from his lover. He smiled saying, "Oh I think you may be just about ready for me, Jack." 

"Fuckin' bet your ass I'm ready for you! Daniel now!" 

"Not quite yet. You need to be patient. I’m enjoying probing you with my finger just a bit too much here. Patience." 

"To hell with patience! I want you inside of me...now!" 

Daniel replied in a teasing voice, "But I am inside of you, Jack." 

Jack's face flushed in response to that comment. He was becoming even more turned on then before. Oh God, Daniel was sweet torment! He growled out, "Doctor Jackson, I want you inside of me...YOU, not your goddamned finger! I want your dick inside of me now!" 

"All in good time, my love." 

"Oh, damn it you are driving me crazy!" 

"Good. Now you know how I felt in the bath tub." 

"Now Doctor Jackson, NOW!" 

Daniel's grin became even wider as he teasingly questioned, "Oh, are we back to you mastering me, sir?" 

Jack flushed even more at that comment licking his lips in delight when an image of Daniel thrusting rapidly against him flashed unwittingly into his mind. Oh God, he was going to lose it soon! Daniel was an irresistible temptation! The man was a goddamned tease! 

Jack said, "I thought my love slave was too tired..." 

"Oh now I'm your love slave, am I? Thought I was your sex slave, Jack." 

"Damn it Daniel! If you don't stop your damned teasing and get your ass into this bed right now...!" 

"Jack, my ass is in your bed..." 

"Oh God! You drive me absolutely crazy!" 

Daniel chuckled and an evil glint entered the man's piercing blue gaze. Daniel's chuckle was succeeding in driving Jack wild, as well. Oh God, but the man knew how to taunt and tease! Damn it! Why did Daniel have to be such a damned tease all the time? It drove him crazy, especially when he was becoming so sexually charged that he was ready to throw the man down and take him without asking! Damn, the man could drive you crazy with wanting and desiring him! However tormenting Daniel could be at times though Jack found he didn't want the man to ever change. He loved this side of Daniel. He loved all of Daniel. Hell, he just simply loved Daniel! 

Daniel was extremely pleased with himself and with Jack. The man was becoming desperate for him and Daniel found that only increased his passion and hunger. Jack was coming undone simply because of Daniel's gentle probing. What Jack didn't know was that Daniel was finding it extremely difficult not to take him now. He deliberately started to move his finger in and out of Jack's anus causing Jack to groan and moan in response. Daniel then slowly eased his finger out of Jack running his fingertips across the opening to Jack's sweet anus. He felt euphoric as he saw Jack close his eyes and throw his head back in delight at the gentle probing touch. 

Daniel couldn't hold back any longer. He slid on his knees further between Jack's legs chuckling again as Jack immediately reached for his legs. He firmly gripped Daniel's thighs catching him behind the knees to pull him closer against him. Once Daniel was closer Jack lifted his own legs in the air pulling them closer together preparing to place them on Daniel's broad shoulders. Daniel moved in wrapping each of his hands firmly around the backs of Jack's lower legs. Once he braced his hands around Jack's legs he pushed the man gently back pushing Jack's feet towards the head of the bed. As he slowly pushed Jack's legs towards the man's head he smirked in admiration as that very nice, sexy anus of Jack's came into full view. Now he could penetrate Jack a lot easier. Daniel spread his own legs wide open, remaining on his knees, then started to slide in even closer to Jack inching up until his penis was touching Jack's buttocks. Jack cried out, "Yes, Daniel, yes! Do it!" 

Daniel looked at Jack staring at the man as he lay on his back his legs in the air, now bent over his chest, exposing his rosebud anus for Daniel's inspection and insertion. He felt like he was in complete charge of the situation. Jack lying under him while he was on top was a definite power surge for Daniel, but of course he knew that Jack was the one who was truly in charge because he was the one person who had the ability to drive him out of his mind. He was the one person who had the power to drive him crazy with want and need. 

Daniel looked at Jack intensely questioning, "Ready?" 

"YES!"

Daniel smiled seductively then slowly started to ease his erect penis into Jack's tight anus. He pushed the head of his penis into Jack hearing the man beneath him cry out in delight and grip his thighs tighter. Daniel watched Jack intently. He wanted to see the look on his lover's face and the way that body responded to him as he entered. Daniel continued his slow entrance feeling Jack already thrusting his hips upwards attempting to draw him deeper within him. He nearly cried out, himself, when he could feel Jack's anus grip him tightly within its sweet confines then begin to relax. He continued his slow entrance easing into Jack and allowing him time to adjust to his size. When Daniel was finally buried completely in Jack he groaned in immense pleasure as Jack's tight anus gripped him again and quickly relaxed around Daniel's erection. He threw his head back in euphoria reveling in the feel of his erect penis buried deep inside his lover’s sweet ass and reveling in the feel of Jack's hands gripping his thighs so possessively. Daniel felt like he was going to shatter from the blissful feelings now surging so powerfully throughout his entire being. 

Jack gasped as Daniel slowly eased his erect member between the folds of his buttocks and guided the head of his penis into Jack's anus. He forced himself to open his eyes and watch his lover as the man entered him so deliciously slow. Jack felt his pulse racing and his breath rapidly increasing as he looked into his lover's beautiful eyes seeing the desire and need burning brightly within their depths. He refused to look away for even a second and, as Daniel finally entered him completely, Jack found his breath stopping momentarily as he watched the feelings and the passion spiraling through his lover. Daniel cried out in rapture as he buried his erection deep within. Jack could only stare in awe as Daniel threw his head back in euphoria. Seeing Daniel's extreme delight and anxiousness as he buried himself deep within him drove Jack nuts. He gripped Daniel's thighs tighter crying out, "Daniel yes!" 

"Jack...Jack...oh God Jack!" 

Jack chuckled in delight as he heard Daniel's cries of elation at being buried to the hilt within him. Jack loved to feel the fullness of Daniel within him. He loved knowing that Daniel's penis was deep inside his anus. He waited patiently for Daniel to begin his thrusts. The man was reveling in the feel of being inside of Jack and knowing Daniel was pausing to enjoy his penis imbedded to the hilt in Jack's body only charged Jack all the more. Jack lay on his back basking in the sensations now charging his fully heated system. He loved to feel Daniel within him. God, but the man felt so damned good inside of him, on top of him. Jack loved Daniel on top. He loved to feel as if he was submitting to Daniel. He felt as if he was giving his body over to Daniel and the feeling made Jack so damned excited! The Missionary position was definitely one of Jack's favorites simply because of how much he enjoyed Daniel on top of him, holding his legs in the air as he drove into Jack with one powerful thrust after another. 

Jack nearly lost it when Daniel began his teasing thrusts. He knew that Daniel was a tease already but when Daniel started to thrust slowly then pause then thrust again several times in a row Jack was ready to kill. The man definitely knew how to delay orgasm. Jack responded to those thrusts finding it very hard to pause with Daniel when the man stopped. Goddamn it but Daniel was an enticing man! He knew exactly what to do to drive Jack completely mad, and he took every advantage of that knowledge quite often. The man drew entirely too much satisfaction from taunting his lover in bed! If the man kept up his damned tormenting Jack wouldn't be able to restrain himself much longer! 

Daniel felt on fire as he started to slowly ride Jack. He deliberately moved slowly, thrusting then pausing attempting to delay the inevitable and drive Jack insane. He looked down at Jack laying beneath him and felt that powerful surge of control rush over him. He thrust gently then watched in awe as Jack writhed underneath him. Oh God, but being able to sit atop Jack, being able to watch his lover's face and body as he rode him was amazing, absolutely amazing and Daniel found that he was fast losing his self-control. His thrusts became faster, more insistent, as he began to mutter Jack's name over and over again. He started to rub his hands up and down across Jack's lower legs groaning as he gently eased Jack's legs onto his broad shoulders. He continued his thrusting forcing himself to slow his tempo down some to delay fulfillment as long as possible. He sighed in pleasure as Jack tightened his legs ever so slightly around Daniel's neck. Daniel couldn't resist his uncontrollable urge to bend down over Jack planting a tantalizing kiss on the man's stomach. Jack started muttering his name and running his own hands firmly up and down across Daniel's very muscular thighs enjoying himself immensely as Daniel again picked up his pace making his movements a bit more desperate. Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack's upper legs pulling the man closer and continuing to thrust. He started gasping in pleasure as he increased his rhythm. 

Jack nearly lost it laying flat on his back and staring up at his lover kneeling above him, his erection buried deep inside. He found that watching Daniel's face as he thrust was driving him closer and closer to the brink of climax. Daniel looked sexy as hell when he was making love no matter what position they were doing it in. Jack found that he loved this position also because it provided him with an excellent view of his sexy partner in the midst of heightened passion. The man was such a great lover and to be able to watch him reach his apex as he pleased Jack and rode him like this was a definite sexual charge. Jack could feel his orgasm already building as Daniel continued to thrust into his ass faster and faster. He couldn't look away as the lighting in the room made Daniel's skin look very tan and very sleek... The man looked like a sex god, a sex god exhibiting his expert abilities to his lover. He felt the blood pulsing in his veins as his observations of his lover in extreme arousal heated his temperature up; Jack found he couldn't contain himself much longer. His body was responding to Daniel as if it couldn't function without him. Jack watched in complete joy and satisfaction as Daniel thrust into him again and again. Daniel was gasping and groaning, moaning in little sighs as his own orgasm was building towards a threshold. Jack felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched Daniel's beautiful face tense up suddenly. Daniel was about to explode! Jack gripped Daniel's thighs tightly screaming Daniel's name as the man climaxed powerfully, so powerfully that he screamed Jack's name. Then Daniel immediately started to kiss Jack's legs tenderly mumbling his name over and over. Jack felt totally turned on. He groaned as Daniel stilled, looking at him intensely, silently urging Jack to climax. Jack felt heat and desire burn inside of him upon seeing that look in his lover's eyes. He desperately wanted to do as he was urged and found that just knowing his lover was watching him so intently was enough to drive him over the edge into endless bliss. Jack continued to thrust up into Daniel and as his orgasm approached and peaked Jack cried out Daniel's name. Once he climaxed he lowered his legs, placing them casually across Daniel's powerful hips. His mouth began to water as he watched Daniel lower himself the rest of the way onto Jack placing his head against Jack's chest. Daniel lay there breathing heavily his face still flushed with desire and fulfillment, a sensual smile now played across his luscious mouth...a smile of contentment and joy. Jack inhaled sharply at the intense erotic picture Daniel made as he lay on top of him. God, but the man was fantastic and gorgeous! 

Daniel drew extreme pleasure from watching his lover climax. After Jack reached orgasm Daniel lowered himself against Jack, wanting to feel skin on skin contact, needing to feel that skin on skin contact. He gently laid his head against Jack's chest finding himself listening to the rapid beating of Jack's heart. Daniel felt very content as he lay against his lover listening to the man's heartbeat and breathing beginning to slow down some. He could tell that his own breathing was beginning to return to normal, as well, so he lazily lifted his head up resting his chin on his left arm, which was presently bent at the elbow atop Jack's chest. With his free hand Daniel started to draw invisible lines across Jack's stomach and chest area using his fingertips. His touch was light and feathery, tender and erotic as hell! He dragged his fingertips up across Jack's chest drawing little circles and lines on the man's body admiring the way Jack shuddered under such light stroking. Daniel licked his lips then said, "Damn Jack, that was great, but I think I need a rest now. I'm going to sleep extremely well tonight." 

"I think we both will." 

Daniel nodded in agreement as he lowered his head back down onto the center of Jack's chest. Jack groaned, inhaling deeply, as he relished in the feel of his lover lying on top of him while still inside of him. He smiled tenderly, feeling his breath catch in his throat, as Daniel turned his head to the left. He found he liked the feel of Daniel's head now resting on the center of his chest like that. 

Daniel moved both of his hands up across Jack's body stopping to allow them to rest lightly against Jack's sides. He tried to keep his eyes open but no matter how much he tried to do so they still managed to successfully slide shut. Jack commented, "You're not going to sleep now are you, Daniel?" 

Daniel replied sleepily, "Hmm yes I do believe I am, Jack." 

"So how about you slide all the way up here?" 

"Then I'd have to withdraw from you, and I just love to feel myself buried deep inside of you, Jack." 

"God Daniel, you keep talking like that and I'll go completely insane!" 

"I'm already going insane laying against your body like this. Oh Jack, this just feels so damned great." 

Jack gripped Daniel's thighs again and chuckled as he heard a strangled cry escape from between Daniel's lips as the simple touch was successfully heating Daniel up. Daniel loved to feel Jack's hands gripping his upper legs like that and pulling him closer. Jack urged again, "Please slide up here, Daniel. I want you in kissing range." 

"So you can ravage me all night long, Colonel?" 

"No, so I can wrap my arms around you and hold you tightly...but the idea of ravaging you all night long does have a certain appeal to it. I just might have to take that into consideration..." 

"Jack..." 

"Please come up here, Daniel. I need you in my arms." 

"Hmm the things I do for you..." 

Daniel sat up and slowly eased his penis out of Jack's anus. He didn't want to hurt Jack in any way so he took his time. After he pulled out he found himself staring at Jack's full naked body. Shit, he wanted Jack again! The man looked so damned good lying there! 

Jack watched Daniel as he eased out of him admiring the look on Daniel's face as he carefully exited him. Seeing Daniel exit him so slowly and carefully sent Jack's heart racing faster. As Daniel sat looking at him Jack found himself becoming more impatient. He wanted Daniel up here with him, lying in his arms, pressed against his body. He quickly requested, "Come here Daniel. I want you in my arms. I need you in my arms. Please come to me." 

Daniel smiled then lay down beside Jack. Jack still lay on his back so Daniel wasted little time sliding against Jack's body and placing his head firmly against the man's chest. He loved to listen to Jack's heartbeat as he slept. He draped his left leg lazily across Jack's legs effectively trapping him to the bed. He looked up at Jack saying, "I love you, Jack." 

Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel pulling him closer then he placed a tender kiss on his forehead responding, "I love you too, Daniel." 

Jack lay there content, greatly enjoying the feel of Daniel against him and of him resting his head against his chest. He looked down at his lover and smiled when he saw that Daniel's eyes were already closed. Daniel had quite a work out tonight, they both did. Jack grinned from ear to ear as he recalled some of this past evening’s activities. There would be other nights like this where their fantasies would become reality and they would both lose themselves in pure bliss, but for tonight they would both rest. 

Daniel sighed in Jack's arms drawing his attention back to him. He looked at Daniel, who still had his eyes closed, and bent down placing another tender kiss on the top of Daniel's forehead. Daniel smiled and held Jack tighter content with holding Jack and listening to his heartbeat pounding in his chest. Daniel muttered, "Night Jack." 

Jack smiled down at his lover then whispered, "Night Daniel," Jack then propped his chin gently against Daniel's head sighing when Daniel moved in closer. Shortly after that sleep found the two. They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, very satisfied with just being able to be together. 

 

** The End **

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment of this series is titled: To Please the Master
> 
> * All parts of this series can be read as stand alones but were written with a slow build (meaning each story builds on the other and takes the role play a bit further delving into other areas of BDSM) *


End file.
